Life Goes On
by ShainaNight
Summary: The last part of the trilogy begun by So Far So Great, Or Not, in which Sonny has her baby and encounters a few more obstacles along the way.
1. Burnt Pancakes

**Okay guys, sorry it took so long. There was a section of it I wasn't exactly having fun writing, so I kinda just stopped for a little while. But I did finish it. This part of the trilogy is a bit longer than the others I think. Put more personal stuff in it; you'll see later on in the story. Please review, and thanks for reading! :)  
**

**I do not own SWAC.  
**

The time had finally come for me to leave _So Random!_. Even though I was torn up about it, it was plain to see that there was no way I could go on filming episodes considering how big I was getting, and there wasn't much of a chance I could go back to acting once I was a mother. I had given three years of my life to the show and enjoyed every minute of it, but now it was time to move on. One thing I knew was that Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora would always be a part of my life. You just can't get rid of friends like that.

It was a particularly sunny morning, the day after Marshall told me he had to let me go, that I was thinking all this over. I couldn't believe, despite all the sadness in my life, how good things were for me. I may have lost _So Random!_, but I had a wonderful husband who had walked away from the biggest job of his career just to be with me, great friends who still came to visit, a beautiful house to live in, and a daughter I couldn't wait to see. I couldn't help smiling.

"What are you thinking about?"

I hadn't noticed that Chad was awake. He was staring at me as if captivated.

"You," I replied.

Chad pulled me towards him and kissed me. "You know what I was thinking about?"

"What?" I asked, breathless. I still hadn't gotten over that soaring feeling that I got every time he kissed me.

"That I'm pretty sure you're an angel who just happened to fall from the sky into my arms."

"That's pretty corny, you know."

"I know. But I mean it."

I laughed. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Only if I make it."

"Chad, you know there's no such thing as 'blackened eggs', right? It's called 'burnt' in most cultures."

"Fine, if you don't appreciate my cooking, we'll have to just stay here all day."

"Sounds good to me," I said, loving the feeling of his fingers raking through my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My contentment was cut short, however, thanks to a sharp kick in my side. "Ouch! I think the baby disagrees with me," I said, laying a hand on my belly.

"Pancake mix it is," Chad announced, jumping out of bed.

"Wait! You have no idea how to handle that griddle!" I called after him. I started to follow him, but the little person inside of me was having none of it. After a couple more painful kicks I resigned myself to lying back down. "Blackened pancakes it is," I sighed. Poor guy. He was a horrible cook, although it wasn't from lack of trying. Some people are just meant to stay out of the kitchen. But now that I was seven months along, it was getting harder to do the job myself, so burnt breakfasts were becoming more common. It was a good thing I was hopelessly in love with Chad.


	2. Disturbing Discovery

**Chapter Two. I don't own SWAC. Please review :)**

"Don't forget you have a doctor's appointment today," Chad reminded me. We were sitting at the dinner table, drinking orange juice and purposefully ignoring the remains—I'm not exactly sure they could be called pancakes—on our plates.

I groaned. "Ugh. Why do I have to go so often?"

"Because we have to make sure both you and the baby are healthy. Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to carry you to the car like last time?"

"Alright I'm coming," I said, not wanting to repeat past events.

When we reached the doctors office, Chad opened my door and helped me out of the car.

"Are you okay, Sonny? Your hands are shaking. And I've never seen your eyes so big before," Chad said, frowning.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous," I said, trying to smile reassuringly. I don't think it was entirely convincing, but Chad didn't ask any more questions.

I was about to find out, however, that things were certainly not alright. The second the doctor pressed his stethoscope to my chest he frowned just like Chad had done. He wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm and pumped it until it was tight, then took notes of the results displayed on the screen in red digital numbers.

"Did you have any caffeine before coming here?" The doctor questioned, his frown deepening. I wasn't sure, but to me he even looked a little scared.

"No," I said, confused.

The doctor looked at Chad. "Can I talk to you out in hall?" He asked.

"Of course," Chad replied, perplexed as well. He squeezed my hand one last time before letting it go and following the doctor outside the room.

I was scared to death. What could possibly be wrong with me that they couldn't talk about it in front of me? I could feel my heart hammering and started to wonder if it was supposed to be going that fast.

When Chad came back, he looked just as scared as the doctor did.

"Your husband here's going to take you to the hospital. You're blood pressure is high and your heart rate's in the 170s, the normal range being between 60 and 90. We need to get this checked out," the doctor told me.

I couldn't speak. It was all I could do to hold back the tears as Chad wrapped his arm around me and led me back to the car.

"Just calm down, Sonny. It's going to be okay," Chad told me as he drove to the hospital. I couldn't help but notice, however, that he was going a little faster than usual.

"What's wrong with me, Chad?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we're going to find out and make you better. I promise."

I wasn't so sure. The many nurses who visited my cubicle in the ER weren't exactly helpful either. They hooked my up to an IV, one of the things I hated most about hospitals, and wrapped a blood pressure monitor around my finger. I didn't really know what the digits meant on the screen, but the fact that they were high scared me. One of them read 152 over 98, which the nurses explained was my systolic and diastolic pressures; words completely foreign to me. But I was informed that the normal levels were 120 over 70. And my heart rate—I knew which one it was now—was currently at 154.

A endless stream of nurses and doctors came and went, each of them checking my vitals and doing things like making me balance a piece of paper on the tips of my fingers. I had to answer a million of questions, some of them more than once. None of it made sense to me. All I could do was cling to Chad and try not to cry. His voice soothed me, making whatever the doctors said not matter as much.

We were there for hours. Eventually they decided to put me in a room overnight so they could monitor my heart rate, since it was so high. That's about when I finally broke down sobbing. Hospitals already scared me, and that combined with my rollercoaster hormone levels made me an emotional wreck. Once everyone finally decided to leave me alone for a while, Chad turned off the lights and lay down next to me. I felt safer in his strong arms and soon drifted off to sleep, the sound of beeping monitors slowly fading away in the warmth of his embrace.

**Sorry it was kinda short. I have to go to work soon and didn't have much posting time. More coming soon!**


	3. What the Doctor Said

**Chapter three. I don't own SWAC. Please review! :)**

"Morning, sunshine."

I looked up at Chad's beautiful face and smiled. It took me a while to remember I was in a hospital bed, a bunch of wires connecting me to a machine that was making sure my heart was about to explode. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. I could see light streaming through the plain white blinds in the corner, but that alone told me nothing about the time of day.

"A while. You fell asleep at ten last night and it's nine in the morning now. A nurse came in and checked your vitals around four am," Chad told me.

"Really? I don't remember waking up."

"Yeah, I guess that Benadryl they gave you knocked you out pretty good. The nurse didn't approve of me sleeping with you, but you had your fingers wrapped so tightly around my arm there wasn't exactly a question of me leaving."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I didn't want to leave you anyway." Chad brushed his lips against my forehead, and a shiver went down my spine.

"I'm glad you didn't," I told him sincerely, kissing him back. Unfortunately we were interrupted a few seconds later when a short, older woman knocked on the door and walked in, followed by a portly, middle-aged man with a goatee. I looked at them with disdain, wishing they'd just go away so I could have a few more minutes with Chad.

"Hello, Sonny. I'm Jennifer Azzi, doctor of endocrinology," said the woman, her lined face splitting into a calm smile. Her papery skin was a light brown, and the long braid going down her back was thick and dark. I guessed she must have had some Middle Eastern somewhere in her background, especially considering her surname. "This is Dr. Coleman, my colleague," the woman gestured to the man.

"What's endocrinology?" I asked, feeling a little stupid.

"Endocrinology is a branch of medicine dealing with the endocrine system, which is a system of glands that secrete hormones," Dr. Azzi explained, her voice calm as ever. I couldn't understand how someone could be so at ease in a hospital.

"What does that have to do with Sonny?" Chad asked. I was glad to see he didn't know any more about this than I did.

"Well you see, the thyroid plays a major role in the endocrine system, and yours hasn't been functioning properly. At first we thought it was just hyperthyroidism, which is a condition where the thyroid produces an excess of hormones that the body doesn't need, but other factors have determined that it's beyond that. According to your test results, you have Graves' disease."

I stared at the doctor blankly. What the heck was Graves' disease? It sounded ominous—I mean, sticking 'graves' in front of anything, especially a word like disease, will make it scarier—but the name didn't tell me much. I wasn't even sure where my thyroid was, but considering that every nurse and doctor who had seen me had felt my neck, I figured it was somewhere in there.

Dr. Coleman must have noticed my bewildered expression. "Graves' disease is an autoimmune disease. In most cases it makes the thyroid increase in size and become overactive, causing such symptoms as increased heartbeat, muscle weakness, irritability, and weight loss. It also causes things like a tremor in the hands and protuberance of the eyes."

I looked down at my hands. It wasn't until now that I saw that they were shaking slightly, almost imperceptibly. Why hadn't I noticed these things before? I mean, I felt perfectly fine. Every time someone had asked if my eyes or neck hurt in any way, my answer had been no. Anything that I had noticed, like throwing up all the time or being irritable, I had thought was entirely part of being pregnant.

"You probably weren't aware of a difference because it was so gradual. We believe you've had this disease for nearly two years now, according to when your husband told us some of your symptoms began to arise," Dr. Azzi said.

I narrowed my eyes at Chad, feeling slightly betrayed. Why hadn't he talked to me about it first?

"It was very hard to detect, however, especially since your heart rate didn't start to escalade so much until recently. Now, because of your pregnancy, we have to be very careful with treating the disease. Since we can't entirely eliminate the problem radioactively or with surgery without running a risk of harming the baby, we're going to try putting you on two medicines; Methimazole, which regulates the thyroid, and Propanolol, which slows down the heart rate and lowers the blood pressure. If all goes well the Graves ' disease will go away. We'll be watching you carefully, however, to make sure nothing goes wrong. You may actually improve during the rest of your pregnancy, although this kind of disease has a tendency of returning and sometimes even worsening after the birth."

I sighed. In other words, I was going to be seeing a lot more of the doctor's office and the hospital in the next couple of months than I cared for.

****

"Are you okay?" Chad asked. We were driving home in his new Mercedes SUV—a vehicle chosen, according to him, for the baby, although I had my suspicions.

"Can you stop asking me that? I'm fine. It's not like I have cancer or anything." I hated myself for being so snappish, but I was tired of being looked at like I was about to break. True, I was a little depressed about the whole Graves ' disease thing, but other people had it a lot worse than I did. It wasn't like I had been given only a few weeks to live or anything.

"Honestly, Sonny, the doctors just asked me a bunch of questions. It wasn't until then that I started remembering all the little things that had changed since I first met you."

"You still could have told me first."

"What would you have done? Yelled at me and then ignored me for a week? I don't see how that would be any better."

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. Had he told me about any of the little changes in my behavior beforehand, I wouldn't have taken it so well. "Sorry," I said in a small voice.

Chad reached over with his free hand and covered mine with it. "Hey, everything's okay. At least we caught it before it was too late. They're going to get rid of it in no time. And remember, I love you. I'm going to make sure you get better."

I smiled at him, comforted by his touch. "I love you too," I told him.

**I actually have experience with what Sonny has. Last year I found out I had Graves' disease after going to see the doctor. It scared me even more that the doctor was freaking out lol. Anyway he sent me to Vanderbilt in Nashville, TN (which is near where I live) and I had to do all the things Sonny had to do. Yes I was crying lol. But at least they found out before it was too late. I'm doing better now--I was taking Methimazole and Propanolol and now it's actually going away. So anyway yeah I thought I might as well incorporate it into my stories at some point, especially since it's an unusual disease; I hadn't heard of it at all before I got it.** **Unfortunately, I didn't have someone like Chad watching over me ha.**


	4. Charlotte

**I don't own SWAC. Please review :)**

"Oh my goodness Sonny is it contagious?!" Was the first thing Tawni said when I told her.

"Tawni, it's not that kind of disease," I said, shaking my head. I hadn't meant to alarm her so badly, but I guess there is no easier way to say 'Graves' disease' without scaring someone.

We were sitting across from each other in the living room, me stretched out on the couch surrounded by my usual five favorite pillows and Tawni sitting on her knees in the armchair across from me. I envied her for being able to get comfortable so easily. It was a lot harder for me these days.

"I knew something was wrong. Remember me telling you that you were getting too skinny and that you needed to eat more?" Tawni said.

"No, I remember you asking me what my secret was to staying so thin because you wanted to learn it," I told her, thinking back to the moment she was talking about, which was a month before Chad left for England.

"Same thing," Tawni said with a careless wave of her hand. "So what exactly is it?"

I relayed everything the endocrine doctors had told me. It was a pain to repeat, but at least Tawni understood a little better.

"So are you going to be okay? Because if you need my help you know I'm always there for you."

"I'm going to be fine, Tawni. Besides, I have Chad now." I would much better prefer it if Tawni didn't reprise her role as my surrogate mother. I'm not sure I could survive it too well if I had two overprotective people looking after me.

"Yes, well, just remember that you can call me if you need me," Tawni said with a sniff, as if she didn't put much stock in Chad's care giving capabilities. "Anyways, gotta dash. Braden's taking me out to this ritzy restaurant tonight. He's being all mysterious about the reason though; I mean, my twentieth birthday was last month, so it can't be that."

"Maybe he's going to ask you to marry him," I said, half-jokingly. Braden and Chad were pretty good friends, and I happened to know that Braden had been bringing up the subject quite a lot lately.

"Oh Sonny, don't be silly," Tawni laughed. She flipped her blond curls over her shoulder and left.

I couldn't help grinning. Poor Braden didn't know what he was in for.

**********

Like Dr. Azzi had said, my thyroid condition did improve. By my ninth month of pregnancy my heart rate was back to normal, even though my thyroid was still making more hormones than it needed to. My hands had stopped shaking, however, and my eyes were a normal size once more. I still hated having to go to the hospital every few weeks to get my blood drawn so they could see how I was doing, but at least I didn't have to stay there overnight again. At least, not until the night mine and Chad's baby came.

"You did a wonderful job, love," Chad told me softly, his eyes full of affection for both me and the tiny dark-headed, blue-eyed girl sleeping in my arms. I still couldn't believe that he and I had made this special little being together, a little bit of me and a little bit of him combined into one. It was a miracle.

"We both did," I said softly, still worn out from the countless hours of labor. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who carried her for nine months and then went through the pain of childbirth," Chad pointed out.

"The epidural did help considerably," I remarked. Thank goodness for modern technology.

"Even so, I'm proud of you. Charlotte's perfect. Just like you," Chad said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and let my eyelids drop at last as Chad's gentle fingers stroked my forehead, lulling me into a deep sleep.


	5. Turn for the Worst

**K so this chapter starts off with Chad's point of view. I thought I might as well give him a chance to talk lol. I don't own SWAC. Please review :)**

**Chad's POV**

Even after we got home the following day, I couldn't stop staring at my daughter. She was the second most beautiful thing—Sonny being the first—that I had ever seen. Everything about her was miniature and soft, from her chubby pink chinks to the rolls of baby fat around her legs. She had the longest lashes and pinkest lips of any baby alive, and I knew a piece of my heart already belonged to her.

Sonny and I had decided on the name Charlotte Constance a long time ago, after both of our mothers. Although I seriously doubted the kid would ever use her full name. I myself was planning on calling her Charlie. It fit her perfectly, and I whispered it softly in her ear every time I rocked her to sleep.

I still couldn't believe that I had a family of my own. Whatever had happened to the old me, that Chad Dylan Cooper who didn't think of anyone but himself? When exactly had I changed? It must have happened that first day when I saw Sonny, when that ray of light burst into my life. It was then that I knew that my heart was no longer mine, but I gave it willingly, knowing she could very well have rejected it. But she hadn't.

As I watched her now, sleeping peacefully on the bed with little Charlie passed out in the crook of her arm, I wondered what I had done to deserve her. Sonny could have had anyone she wanted, anyone in the world, yet she had chosen me. I still woke up some mornings thinking it had all been a dream, until I looked down and saw that beautiful head of brown curls resting on my shoulder.

Those Hollywood players, men I used to count myself as one of all those years ago, had absolutely no idea what they were missing.

**********

**Sonny's POV**

"No, Tawni, I do not think you can ship snow in from Antarctica just so you can have a White Christmas wedding in California." I was on the phone with Tawni, discussing her wedding details. As it turns out, Braden had asked her to marry him that night he took her out to eat, and Tawni had accepted. But honestly, if I heard one more outlandish idea I was going to lose it. My head was already pounding, threatening a headache later on.

"Rats," Tawni said. "Well what else am I supposed to do? This is going to be the biggest wedding of the century. I have to think of something original."

"How about just a private wedding like Chad and I had?" I suggested.

"Oh come on, Sonny. I want everyone in the world to see me looking gorgeous in my wedding dress. Oh I know! How about a ceremony in Hawaii? We could wear leis!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Okay, Tawni. Hawaii sounds perfect. I've gotta go now; Charlie's crying." This was not exactly true, but Hawaii was the most reasonable thing Tawni had brought up so far and it was best not to say anything that would change her mind. Besides, I now had a full-fledged headache, and I felt like I was going to throw up. A nap was all I could think of right now, so I laid down and went to sleep.

Half an hour later I woke up in a cold sweat, the sound of my heart pounding loudly in my ear. I was pretty sure that wasn't normal. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to find my medicine, which was kept in the cabinet above the sink. The second my feet touched the floor, however I felt the world tip and had to grab onto the bedpost to keep myself from falling. My vision went fuzzy for a few seconds, and everything seemed off balanced. I fell back on the bed and reached shakily for the phone.

Unfortunately, Chad wasn't at home. He had been hired to do a local film a few weeks back and was usually gone for the first part of the day, although he always made sure he came home at dinner time. I dialed his number, trying to ignore the feeling of my heartbeat increasing, and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"Chad, can you come home? I don't feel so good," I said. My voice was unsteady and weak, echoing how I felt.

"Of course. I'll be there in seconds," Chad replied, immediately realizing the gravity of the situation. The second he hung up I let the phone slip out of my hands and leaned back against the pillows, breathing deeply in hopes that my heart would slow down.


	6. Waiting

**I don't own SWAC. This chapter's from Chad's POV. Please review! :)**

I didn't like how Sonny's voice sounded over the phone. As I sped home, dark gray rainclouds gathered ominously overhead, as if warning me. By the time I swung into my driveway, a torrential downpour had begun. I barely noticed it as I dashed across my front lawn and barreled through the front door.

I found Sonny curled up on our bed, gasping for air. Her eyes were shut and her brow was sweaty. It scared me just to look at her. When I pressed my thumb against the inside of her wrist to feel her pulse, which I found was thumping at an alarming rate, her eyes flew open.

"Chad," Sonny whispered, relief shining in those gorgeous brown eyes of hers. I could tell she was frightened, although not as much as I was.

"It's okay, Sonny. I'm going to take you to the hospital," I said, trying to keep my emotions from revealing themselves in my voice. I picked up the phone and called the hospital. The nurse told me to bring Sonny in right away when she heard what her symptoms were.

"What about Charlie?" Sonny asked frantically.

I glanced over to the crib where our child was lying, staring up in awe at the mobile over her head. In my worry I had nearly forgotten about her. "I'll ask Tawni if she can come over to watch her," I announced, already dialing the number. Tawni may have had her faults, but she was an excellent babysitter.

Five minutes later, I heard the sound of the tires on Tawni's car squeal in the driveway. I wasn't sure how she always managed to show up so quickly, but I figured it had something to do with her blatant disregard for speed signs. "Hello?" She said, walking through the front door without bothering to knock.

"We're upstairs!" I called.

"What's going on?" Tawni asked when she reached us. Her eyes suddenly fell on Sonny. "Oh dear."

"I'm taking Sonny to the hospital, and I need you to watch Charlie while we're gone. You know where all her bottles are and everything, right?"

"Please, Chad. I'm a girl. I know exactly how to take care of _Charlotte_," Tawni said, putting an emphasis on the baby's name. She refused to call Charlotte Charlie, insisting that it was far too mannish.

I didn't have time to argue with Tawni over the subject. I lifted Sonny into my arms, noticing that she weighed less than she used to, and ran downstairs and out to the car as fast I could.

******

I rubbed my tired eyes, wondering when the torture of waiting was going to end. The doctors had decided to perform surgery on Sonny right away to remove her thyroid. They were afraid that her condition would result in a heart attack if they delayed any longer. I had been waiting outside of the operating room for two hours now without any news of how my wife was doing. Although the doctor had assured me that this surgery was completely safe and Sonny would be fine, I was still worried that something might go wrong, and it scared me.

Tawni must have told everyone we knew about what was going on with Sonny, for everyone, from the cast of _So Random!_ to my fellow actors on the movie I was working on, kept calling me and asking me how she was doing. My answer was always the same; that she was in surgery but I didn't know anything yet. No, there was nothing they could do for us right now, but thanks for the offer. Yes, I would inform them the minute I found out something. It was getting tiring to repeat, but I was glad that we had friends who were concerned.

Finally, as that second hour neared its close, a doctor emerged from the OR.

"How is she?" I asked immediately.

"She's perfectly fine. The surgery went unusually well; no problems at all. We've relocated her to a room until she's recovered enough to return home," the doctor said, smiling. "She isn't awake yet, but I can take you to her if you'd like."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, doctor."

The man led me down a few linoleum-floored hallways until we reached a room that smelled strongly of antiseptic, where he left me alone with Sonny. She looked pale as death, but at least she was breathing normally. There was a red scar on her neck, an IV in her hand, and the usual assortment of heart monitors. I caressed her cheek lovingly, glad that she was alright at last. Her eyes fluttered open suddenly and focused on my face.

"I'm really getting tired of this place," she said in a scratchy, weak voice.

I laughed, mostly in relief. "Well you know, I think this might be the last we see of it. Unless we have any more kids, of course."

"Don't you dare start thinking about that yet, Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny threatened.

--------------------------

**Now hopefully I won't have to get surgery because it looks like my Graves' disease is going into remission. I'm really glad for that, because I would not enjoy having to get it done. I wouldn't like the other option so much either, which is the radioactive pill. Kinda scary.** **Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, next one coming soon :)**


	7. Happily Ever After

**Last chapter. It's a bit short, but I wanted the story to end short and sweet :) I don't own SWAC, please review :)**

It took Sonny two weeks to recover, but at least she was able to be at home during it. The doctor told her she would have to take a hormone supplement tablet for the rest of her life, but it seemed a small price to pay. Chad was just relieved that the danger was over.

And just in time, too, because Tawni had decided that she wanted Sonny as her maid—or rather matron—of honor, and there were a million of preparations that needed to be made before the wedding. Before they knew it, the day of the ceremony had arrived.

"Wake up, Chad. Today's the big day," Sonny said, kissing him on the cheek.

Chad groaned. "Five more minutes," he muttered, still half asleep.

Sonny whacked him with a pillow.

"Hey! I'm up, I'm up!" Chad said, shielding himself with his hands.

Sonny laughed. "Come on, slow poke. We need to get ready."

"But the wedding's not until four hours from now," Chad said, looking at the clock.

"Apparently you don't know how much needs to be done before a wedding, Chad."

"I don't know. I think ours was pretty perfect." Chad grabbed Sonny and pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips brushing her ear.

"Okay, enough of that. No more stalling," Sonny said, grinning in spite of herself.

Chad sighed. "Do I get to have any fun today?"

"Yep. You get to spend the next four hours watching Charlie. That's going to be a heap of fun."

Chad glanced warily at the mobile crib the hotel had provided for them, where Charlie was sleeping peacefully. The kid had just learned how to crawl, and _man_ was she fast. Chad knew exactly what he was going to spend the next four hours doing.

******

It was a beautiful day outside. The Hawaiian palms swayed gently in the breeze, waving their branches at the brilliant cerulean sky. Just below the bluff where the ceremony was being held, foamy waves crashed on the white, sandy beach, creating the perfect backdrop. Egrets dipped and soared gracefully in the distance.

Chad watched Sonny, who was radiant in her starling-blue dress, walk to her place near the altar and fell in love with her all over again. He was holding Charlie firmly on his lap, who had not entirely given up on trying to escape.

"I'd have to say that Tawni cleans up pretty well," Zora remarked. Although she was fourteen now, she still hadn't lost her quirky personality. She was right, however. The bride looked stunning in a sleeveless, filmy white dress with a lei and a bright fuchsia flower tucked into her upswept hair.

"She's nothing compared to Sonny though," Chad responded.

"You're a bit biased, of course," Zora pointed out.

Chad laughed, not noticing that the other guests were turning to look at him with quizzical expressions on their faces.

"Hey, will you two shut it?" Grady said from behind them.

"Yeah, this is a wedding, for goodness sake," Nico reprimanded. He turned to the redhead beside him and said, "So as I was saying, I pretty much own this entire island…"

*******

When Chad told Sonny about it later, she smiled and shook her head. Some things would never change. But that's exactly the way she liked it.


End file.
